


【ALLN】大雨後的朝露-15

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【ALLN】大雨後的朝露-15

「啊…N…N哥，你醒了?」一向伶牙利嘴的李弘彬難得結結巴巴的不知所措，他上一次露出這樣慌張的表情、還是在去年大熱天在商演途中車學沇在他旁邊昏倒的時候。

李弘彬想上前關心但又因看到車學沇害怕的模樣褚在原地，和當初他在台上不曉得該遵從內心趕緊去扶車學沇、還是按照職業素養的完成表演一樣，兩者拉鋸讓李弘彬成了慌張處在原地不知如何是好的小白兔。

其實李弘彬也委屈，莫名其妙的被叫來這裡命令一堆差事，本來那麼黏他的哥哥看到他還一付看到鬼的模樣。

要不是鄭澤運那些話在先，擔心車學沇的狀況慎過於負面情緒他現在一定會生氣，車學沇比他更慌亂至少這一點可以肯定的，不只是先前發生一系列的問題，還有初標記後離開ALPHA的不安，車學沇不安的情況肯定比一般OMEGA更嚴重，現在看到李弘彬沒有直接大哭大鬧已經很壓抑了。

「為什麼…彬尼…為什麼在這……」悄悄退了一步抓著房門門板，車學沇半個身子藏在門後閩了閩唇問到房外的李弘彬，視線又忍不住掃視著客廳想找到那熟悉的身影卻是無果只好又把視線轉回李弘彬身上:「你知道…澤運在哪嗎?」

「澤運哥出去了。」李弘彬只是誠實的回答，鄭澤運應該是去公司沒有錯，雖然具體是去做什麼事情他還不清楚只說了處裡好會趕緊回來，卻沒想到簡單的一句話在車學沇裡就變了調。

鄭澤運出去了，丟下他走了、是不要他所以才把他扔在這了，這個時期的OMEGA總是不能克制的多愁善感，他明明心底想相信鄭澤運說的會陪著他，說會和他結婚，但一醒來找不到人甚至聽到他離開的消息，車學沇還是忍不住咬住下唇，眼眶裡又泛起水氣，忍著吸了吸鼻子卻還是按不住情緒眼淚滴答的就直接滑落。

「哥?!澤運哥說很快會回來的…真的，你別哭啊……」車學沇一哭李弘彬更是荒的不行想靠近又怕嚇到他，來來回回的徘徊在離房門口三公尺的距離，就只差一點沒跟車學沇一起急哭。

「我…我知道，只是…只是。」只是他就是忍不住想哭，忍不住委屈，為什麼一醒來該陪著他的人不見蹤影、卻看到了李弘彬，並不是說他不喜歡李弘彬，但是車學沇現在的狀態下身體幾乎是下意識的排斥非他標記者的所有人、李弘彬是個BETA信息素並不明顯車學沇才能勉強和他溝通。

「阿西真是……」他看著車學沇獨自抓著門板低下頭吸著鼻子甚至用手被胡亂的抹去臉上的淚痕，自己也沒罵也沒兇更沒冷言冷語，可車學沇還是怕他，思來想去腦中浮現鄭澤運離開前說的那句話，於是走回沙發那拿起鄭澤運留下的外套，接著三兩步走到房門前伸長手把外套扔車學沇頭上。

「嗚…...」突然被熟悉的味道包圍車學沇硬是愣了好幾秒才緩緩拿下頭上的外套捏在手裡，標記ALPHA的信息素稍稍安撫了不安的OMEGA，車學沇這才真的好好抬頭看了看李弘彬，好像情緒穩定了一些。

「哥回房間等吧。」見車學沇稍有冷靜李弘彬這才跟他溝通到，但車學沇沒有馬上乖乖照著話做，而是猶豫的捏了捏手裡的衣服又看了看客廳，再看了看他開口問到一開始沒得到答案的問題。

「為什麼你在這……」

「澤運哥讓我來看著你，說有重要的事情要去做。」

車學沇大概能猜到李弘彬口中鄭澤運要去做的重要事情是些什麼，會把李弘彬叫來是因為怕他一個人呆在家會思亂想做傻事，叫來的是李弘彬是因為他是BETA最不會刺激自己……這樣吧。

他相信鄭澤運有自己的考量，但是其實車學沇還沒有準備好如何面對他的弟弟們，光是和鄭澤運坦白的時後他就已經感到丟臉的無地自容，現在面對的是如同親手足的弟弟讓他感覺更加難堪。

「你…都知道了?」閩了閩唇顫抖著身子的車學沇捏緊手中的衣服，耳根子通紅不曉得是因為發情期熱潮還沒完全退去還是因為覺得丟臉。

「哥是說…你其實是OMEGA的事情還是……」車學沇奇怪的問題讓李弘彬想起鄭澤運和自己說的話 “如果他沒有主動和你說，我希望你也不要問”他們之間的事情並不是單單兩個人上床標記了這麼簡單，車學沇身上發生了不希望他們知道的事情，或許和那些微的…似乎不是鄭澤運也不是車學沇味道雜亂無章的信息素有關，他尊重鄭澤運的話李弘彬也不想傷害到車學沇，即使他確實在意隱藏在後更深的秘密:「你和澤運哥綁定的事?」

「我…我們。」說道這層關係車學沇還是有些不好意思，雖然空氣中的信息素味道早就昭告天下，但直接從李弘彬口中說出來又是另一種感覺：「……對不起。」

「哥為什麼道歉?」

李弘彬的問題讓車學沇愣在原地不知道如何回答、要說為什麼應該只能說是因為他闖出的禍多多少少都會影響到VIXX連帶的影響到成員，不管是在團體活動上或是內部協調，是他把七年多來一直的協調打翻了。

「自己都不清楚原因的話就不要道歉了。」李弘彬打斷了車學沇的思考，上前了一步推開車學沇躲著的房門，門後的人下意識的退後了一步，李弘彬只是彎腰撿起落在地上的布偶抱枕一並塞回車學沇手裡把人趕回房間:「回房裡等吧，我答應了澤運哥要看好你。」

「弘彬…不生氣嗎?」進房前車學沇又忍不住轉頭問到，OMEGA對信息素很敏感，即使李弘彬是BETA又藏的很好他還是能感受到波動、是在壓抑著什麼。

「生氣?」抬眼看向眼前提問的人，李弘彬持了幾秒給出回答撇了撇嘴:「氣的話，剛剛已經對澤運哥發過一次脾氣了，N哥的話就算了吧。」

「所以、你快進去吧，去睡覺，醒了澤運哥就回來了。」

最後李弘彬半咄咄逼人的狀態終於把人趕回房間裡，看著車學沇乖乖的爬上床後關好門，如鬆了口氣般的走會沙發一屁股坐下舒了口氣。

抬頭看了看客廳的時鐘。

啊……還要多久才回來啊該死……

※

「怎麼也不打聲招呼就跑回來呢澤運，最近不是很忙嗎?」

「抱歉媽…因為突然有急事，爸呢?」

「在樓上呢，我給你叫他吧，你坐一下。」

在家中的客廳裡鄭澤運還從來沒有這麼忐忑不安，上一次似乎是小學時期因為成績不及格老師打電話到家裡來的時後，還記得小時候對於軍官的父親總是有莫名的敬畏和恐懼，也不敢跟平常孩子一般的跟父親撒教，現在年紀大了反而父子兩的感情才好了起來，只是怕這件事情……會嚇到自己雙親。

「澤運啊怎麼突然回來了?」

「爸。」見自己父親下來下意識的從沙發上站起身盯著來人的方向，惹得鄭父有些怪不好意思的揮了下手。

「這麼認真幹什麼坐啊。」揮了揮手讓自家兒子坐下，鄭母在一旁說著幫他們到個茶走進了廚房，端著兩杯茶出來放到桌上說著自己要去澆個花卻被鄭澤運攔了下來。

「媽等等、您也……留下來吧，我有事想和你們說。」

「怎麼啦…突然的。」

鄭澤運嚴肅的表情確實讓鄭父鄭母感覺到不對勁，直到鄭澤運拿下信息素抑制貼後他們才真正感覺到那奇怪的感覺從何而來，鄭澤運的信息素感覺似乎和以往不大一樣。

「爸……我這次突然回來是有很重要的事情想拜託您，還有……想和您們說我打算準備結婚……」

※

滴答…滴答…滴答。

時鐘走著走著，簡直像是一個世紀那麼慢長的時間，但一抬頭李弘彬卻發現離剛才他把車學沇趕回去不過經過快一個小時，看了看門口又看了看自己手機，鄭澤運也沒傳什麼訊息說要回來。

才想著等著也有些餓了、起身準備去廚房冰箱拿鄭澤運離開前說放在冰箱的食物，不過他剛打開冰箱門身後卻突然傳來開門的聲想，如果聲音是從玄關那傳來的李弘彬肯定會喜極而泣但偏偏聲音是從鄭澤運臥室那傳來的。

接著他又聽見跟一個小時前一樣的質問了。

「澤運呢?還沒…回來嗎?」

「啊…..」握著冰箱門把的手無奈的收了回來把門推上，轉過身對著站在房門的車學沇說了和方才一樣的台詞:「他等一下就回來了，學沇哥你先進去等好不好?」

「你剛剛…不是說我醒了澤運就回來了嗎?」車學沇卻執著的站在門口問著李弘彬，委屈了吸了吸鼻子，眼眶裡似乎又聚起水霧:「為什麼還沒回來。」

「你才睡了不到一小時啊……」李弘彬有些無奈，這他剛剛是不是因該說天黑了鄭澤運就會回來才比較保險。

「你答應我的……」車學沇一臉委屈的捏了捏衣服，那表情讓李弘彬覺得自己似乎真的是什麼欺騙人的詐騙犯，直到最後車學沇突然抬起頭轉身穿著睡衣就往玄關跑，口中一邊說著:「那…我去找他，我去找澤運。」

「不行!哥你不能出去。」李弘彬被車學沇的動作嚇到連忙從廚房跑過去擋住人的去路，幸好他短跑速度在隊裡是最快的一個，這才擋在車學沇身前。

「為什麼?我要去找澤運!」車學沇卻像不知道吃錯什麼藥似的想推開擋在他面前的人，見李弘彬不讓開反而還抓住他就開始掙扎一邊哭一邊叫著:「放開我!放開我要去找澤運!」

「哥你冷靜一點、學沇哥!」車學沇本來力氣就比大多的OMEGA還大又掙扎的厲害，李弘彬差一點就沒能制住他，不過就在他抓住車學沇時他才發現車學沇怎麼會這麼反常。

好燙……

李弘彬突然響起鄭澤運說的，車學沇可能會發燒，那麼現在他就是燒的一個神智不清的狀況、所以方才靠著理智壓抑下來尋找自己ALPHA的本能現在完全爆發出來，見不到剛標記自己的ALPHA，他恐慌不安、覺得全世界都拋棄了他一樣。

「放開我!嗚…嗚嗚，為什麼不要我…澤運…嗚嗚。」車學沇哭喊著掙扎，無法控制的恐懼和悲傷席捲他的全身，此刻他只想找到那個他可以安心的避風港，耳邊李弘彬的話一個字也聽不進去。

「澤運哥沒有不要你，他很快就回來，真的!」李弘彬架著車學沇，兩人扭打在一塊怕弄傷車學沇又要制止他亂跑，甚至差點被車學沇打到、但他的話車學沇似乎完全聽不進，只是一個勁的找根本不在這裡的鄭澤運:「哥、哥我們先吃藥好不好?你發燒了要吃藥。」

「藥?藥…不要!不要吃藥，我不要!」

李弘彬不曉得自己這番話又刺激到車學沇，只是他掙扎的更加厲害，一時李弘彬居然沒能抓住對方被車學沇一把推開摔倒在地，但車學沇卻沒有馬上往大門跑去、他跌跌撞撞的也摔向一旁，甚至撥倒了一旁的立燈和櫃子上的擺飾，摔倒在地的他爬起身抓著頭髮縮到角落:「不要…不要不要，救救我嗚嗚…對不起對不起。」

從地上撐起身的李弘彬看著車學沇的樣子傻愣在了原地，為什麼會這樣?這已經超出了OMEGA熱潮反應的等級，分明是有過什麼創傷後才會有的樣子、他爬起身小心翼翼的接近車學沇試著輕輕的喊了聲:「……哥?」

「澤運…嗚，澤運你在哪。」然而車學沇卻頭也沒抬的唸唸有詞，直到李弘彬輕輕的伸手碰了碰他的肩膀才瞬間跳起身又要往門口去:「我要去找澤運……」

「不行!哥你不能出去!沒事的、等一下就好了我保證。」反應過來的李弘彬一下子扯住車學沇，兩人又一次的扯在一塊，也不曉得車學沇是不是因為發燒還是什麼原因，雖然還是一樣哭喊但力氣沒有剛才大了，李弘彬從身後架著著人，此刻也管不了車學沇的意願，直接把人拖回臥室扔進去一把關上門自己堵在門口不讓人出來。

「弘彬開門!我要去找澤運嗚嗚…你開門啊嗚…開門。」

身後門把不停轉著，車學沇趴在門板上一邊拍著一邊哭喊著讓他開門，李弘彬只是死死堵著門直搖頭對著裡面大喊:「哥你不能出去，澤運哥很快就回來了，真的!你再等一下。」

接著才低頭慌慌張張的從褲子口袋裡拿出手機，不知道從什麼時候開始連他也眼眶泛淚、顫抖的連聯絡人都翻了好久才終於找到鄭澤運的號碼，按下撥號鍵。

※

鄭澤運手機響起來時他家裡的氣氛非常凝重，在他的話後父親沉默了許久母親甚至拿起紙巾擦淚，他悄悄看了下螢幕發覺來電顯示是李弘彬時愣了下神，飄了眼父母還是決定走到一旁接起電話。

電話一接通那頭先傳來的是小小的抽氣聲，這讓鄭澤運愣了下神，本來以為是車學沇偷拿了李弘彬的電話打給他，下一秒就發現確實是手機的主人打來的，他只聽見李弘彬邊哭邊大罵著:『你到底什麼時候回來?!不是說很快嗎混帳!你他馬的快給我滾回來!』

李弘彬的叫罵聲後面隱約的能聽見拍打門的聲音，還有車學沇的哭喊尖叫，愣了下神鄭澤運連忙開口:「弘彬沒事嗎?學沇醒了?」

『你覺得像沒事嗎?!』李弘彬歇斯底里的對著電話大喊，身後車學沇還再撞著房門，他甚至離開不了只能用身體一直擋在門口，OMEGA高燒又這樣激動過不了多久可能還會脫水，但他又沒辦法安撫車學沇，甚至只會更加刺激對方，急得都瘋了。

「抱歉弘彬，馬上、我馬上過去。」

連忙掛上電話，鄭澤運轉頭就想離開，卻突然對上沙發上父母的眼神頓時間愣了下神:「爸…媽，我……」

「你去吧。」鄭澤運話還沒說完，沉默許久的鄭父先開了口:「你說的事情……我會盡量想辦法的。」

語閉鄭父便起身，頭也不回的慢慢往樓上走去。

「爸……謝謝…您。」捏緊了手掌鄭澤運彎下，他知道他突如其來的決定一定讓兩個老人家措手不及。

「澤運啊起來吧…那孩子……要好好照顧學沇知道吧。」拍了拍鄭澤運的背方才還坐在沙發上拭淚的鄭母說道，接著握住鄭澤運的手:「快去吧。」

「……吶，我知道。」

※

鄭澤運趕回家裡時，先是看見一團亂的客廳，再來就是抱膝坐在他門口的李弘彬，門後的拍打聲已經停了、傳出的聲音比起方才電話中傳來的也弱了許多，他搖了搖李弘彬的肩膀那人抬起頭來，臉上有些小擦傷，再看看客廳裡一團亂的狀況不難想像是怎麼造成的、他眼睛佈滿血絲紅通通的瞪了自己一眼抱怨到:「你也太久……」

「對不起弘彬…謝謝、你做的很好，擦一下藥吧。」鄭澤運說著拍了拍李弘彬的頭，如同之前一樣被人一把打掉，李弘彬爬起身抹了抹臉自徑走往沙發拿了拿自己的東西頭也不回的走往玄關:「我要回去了。」

「好好…照顧學沇哥。」離開前李弘彬轉身往他的方像扔了個東西小小聲的低咕了一句、低頭一看是他之前準備的退燒藥，鄭澤運沒有阻止甩門離去的人，只是默默的拿出手機往金元植的訊息框裡發上一句話。

【元植你今天都在工作室對嗎、可以的話晚點找一下弘彬，他不太好、哥拜託你了。】

收起手機鄭澤運這才推開房門走進臥室內，他沒有在床上看見車學沇，而是轉過頭在門後看見抱著他的衣服縮在牆邊的他，抬著頭望著自己小小聲的抽氣:「你…去哪了?」

「抱歉。」他蹲下身來摸了摸車學沇的頭髮:「去處裡一點事情。」

「……彬尼呢?」吸了兩下鼻子，車學沇看了下客廳的方向:「我剛剛…好像弄傷他了。」

「他回去了，沒事的。」

「但是……」

「之後再好好跟弘彬道歉吧，現在先吃退燒藥好不好。」鄭澤運說著把車學沇從地面抱回床上，讓人吃完藥片，車學沇雖然有些泛困卻怎麼也不肯讓他走緊緊抓著他的衣服，或許是因為剛才一醒來找不到自己ALPHA的緣故。

「你剛剛去做什麼了…..」車學沇迷迷糊糊的靠著鄭澤運捏著他的袖子又一次問到。

一邊順著車學沇的頭髮，感受懷裡的人呼吸平穩漸漸安定下來，鄭澤運在車學沇睡著前低頭輕輕在對方髮旋吻了一下，從自己手上拿下一直都沒有摘下來過的VIXX團戒拉起車學沇的手套到對方的無名指上開口。

「去和我父母和代表說…我們要結婚的事情，沒事的學沇、一切都會好的。」

這場大雨一定會停的。

※

那之後在我的請求下，父親確實找了軍方認識的高層秘密談了這件事情，對於軍方這件事若被大眾知道那是整個政府形象的受損，事件中心的幾位長官受到嚴厲的警告，車學沇所擔心的那些視頻也被全搜了出來。

在他們把那裝有他受辱影片原檔的USB交給我確認時，僅僅只是看到影片上的縮圖，我就幾乎要把早上吃下的東西全吐了出來，那個USB最後被我直接格式化後直接燒了。

我想似乎還是不能把這個稱為完美的結局，那些主謀的長官最終只是被吊離車學沇本來的軍區，和參與過此事的士兵一樣受到警告，若是以後隨意造謠傳撥此事的謠言，將會吃上即重的官司。

他們並沒有受到他們做出的事情相對的懲罰，換來的事完全抹滅這件事情的存在，但是即使一切證據都消失了，他心裡的傷卻一輩子也抹去不了，就算之後他再怎麼堅強的在我面前裝做已經走出那段記憶，但偶爾深夜外頭下著大雨時我還是會發現到他縮再被子裡偷偷的哭著，而我能做的似乎也只是從身後抱住他。

學沇的父母知道這件事後也哭了很久，甚至還跟我道歉，其實我才更想跟他們道歉，學沇一直以來照顧著VIXX，但自己以前卻從沒有真正關心過他，如果我在更用心一點或許學沇也不會發生這件事情。

對了、車學沇在那之後因身體狀況的原由離開了軍樂隊、對外宣稱轉而在指定不對外公開的地方做替代役，實際上更多時候他是在接受創傷後的治療。

但這一切都不影響我即將入伍的事情，那份本來準備好提交的軍樂隊報考書最後還是沒有交出去。

學沇的事情弘彬在當初早猜出一二，車學沇離開軍樂隊的事情所有人都知道，弟弟們更是瞞不住，雖然從來沒有明講過，但就在我入伍後車學沇總會傳訊息說弟弟們幾乎天天輪著來找他就能感覺得出他們的努力。

因為時間上的問題，我和學沇還沒能辦上婚禮、只是私下先去做了結婚登記，說個有趣的，自從我讓金元植去看李弘彬那一天金元植看李弘彬的眼神一直都不對勁，在我和學沇登記完後我收到金元植發來的訊息我才終於知道這小子為什麼鬼鬼祟祟。

他問我，知不知道李弘彬比較喜歡ALPHA、BETA還是OMEGA。

我這才發現我這兩個弟弟在走當年自己和車學沇一樣的路。

『澤運你明天幾點回來?』

在晚間的休息時間我整理好後回覆著車學沇的訊息，每次一有休假我都會去找車學沇，大半的時間都膩在一起，我知道他還是沒有完全恢復，即使弟弟們總輪流去陪他，他還是孤單。

時間一晃那件事情已經過去大半年，看著月曆上的日子越來越近，雖然誰都對退伍的日子有所期待，但我最期待的卻是退伍後才能實現的那個約定。

『等我退伍後，我們就辦婚禮吧。』

※

隔天一早鄭澤運在車學沇送給他的桌曆上又打上一個叉，鄭澤運看著越來越接近的時間笑了下，換上便服。

《2021年XX月XX日，距離我們的婚裡還有……》

HAPPY END


End file.
